Battery latches for portable electronic devices are well known in the art. However, prior art battery latches usually have poor usability.
Many prior art latching devices also incorporate springs for biasing a latch mechanism into a closed position. One problem with these types of preloaded latching devices is that the user must at same time use the latching devices and open the battery door. Often two hands are needed for opening the door, and therefore the device is laid down, for example on the table. This kind of operation is difficult or embarrassing in a mobile life style, where the use of a device should be possible even when the user changes position.
Furthermore, most prior art latching devices are usually cumbersome and bulky. Therefore, they seldom find application in the down-sized, low profile electronic devices being marketed today.
Therefore, a new latching design is needed for latching a lid of mobile device which latching design is easy to use in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems.